Who are you again?
by FlameDancer12
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo get into another one of their famous fights but this time Shizuo wins, resuling in Izaya getting amnesia. Shizou is forced to watch out for this new Izaya. Will he feel the same way about him now that hes no longer the flea he had hated?
1. Fateful Days Never Come Expected

"IZAYA!" A vending machine flew by the informants head and landed in a nearby wall, this time he was just about cornered. Shizuo had spotted him during his always unusually upbeat walk down the street, Izaya had been so lost in a text that he had forgotten to look out for him and thus another battle had erupted on the quiet evening streets of Ikebukuro. Several hours had passed since then and at least a hundred turn signals and trash bins had been removed from their homes and landed into the sides of unsuspecting buildings as the darkness enveloped the warzone.

Izaya had been backed into an alleyway with Shizuo quickly approaching; the blonde held his stop sign as if to strike Izaya on the spot. In defense the dark haired informant reached into his pocket for another knife but this was a sticky situation this time, nothing but a brick wall behind him, maybe he could find a way around Shizuo. Izaya turned to Shizuo with a optimistic look in his eye, all he needed was for him to let his guard down for a second, "Hey it looks like you got me this time," He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "See you tomorrow then~?"

Frowning heavily, Shizuo swung the stop sign at Izaya with all his might barely missing him, "You bastard you're going to die this time!" He pried the metal pipe out of the crater he had made in the cement ground.

Feeling a bit frightful, but never completely, Izaya backed as far as he could to the alley wall, "Aw come on Shizuo; you wouldn't kill me, in fact you couldn't kill me."

"Yeah? Just watch me!" Shizuo swung again but Izaya had anticipated it and ducked, running out of the alleyway only to be met with swing after swing, driving him back against the wall.

Shizuo put all of his anger into this swing, "Just stand still and die already!" This one hit the cornered informant square into the face sending him into the brick wall and trickling down to the ground unconscious.

Taking it in for a moment, Shizuo stared at Izaya's still face. Was he dead? Well, all he knew for sure was that he'd finally gotten him to shut up. "Hey flea." Shizuo prodded the informant with his foot. "Flea…" He stared at him annoyed, was he just faking it? Kneeling beside him, Shizuo reached into Izaya's pocket and removed his precious cell phone, dangling it in front of the others face. "Hey Izaya I've got your phone, do something about it."

Silence.

"…" Shizuo stared at Izaya shocked, "Holy shit I think I killed him." He muttered. Izaya had taken a few hits before and he had always gotten back up, Shizuo frantically looked for anything about him that could be used to define if he was alive or not, if not he'd go to jail for this for sure. "Izaya wake up!" He shook the limp man with no response. Unsure of what to do, Shizuo dropped his mangled stop sign and shoved Izayas phone in his pocket before picking him up clumsily. He walked out of the alley and looked at the street names to get his bearings; he had to get Izaya to Shinra's.

A knock at the door made Celty and Shinra turn to it in question, "Now who could that be…?" The doctor got up and walked to the door opening it cautiously. "Shizuo?" He said surprised, "And… Izaya?" Turning his attention to the black haired informant in the other's arms.

Shizuo stood at the door looking at his acquaintance, "Yes it's me… Look I need a favor, can you just tell me if this alive or not?" He held Izaya out for him to examine.

He took no time to waist and grabbed Izaya's wrist feeling his pulse, "Yes he's alive… god what did you do to him?" Shinra reached out for his adopted patient as Shizuo pulled him away.

"I hit him in the face with a stop sign. But since he's alive I guess I can get rid of him now." He turned around and headed back out of the apartment doorway to go dispose of the flea.

Shinra ran after him frantically, "Shizou wait! He could still die, if you hit him in the head he could have brain damage or internal bleeding or-"

Glaring at Shinra, Shizuo turned around to face him, "So what? That's what he gets for pissing me off."

"But he'd die a horrible death! Slow and agonizing, would you really just let him suffer?" He looked at Shizuo pleadingly.

"…" Turning around, Shizou replied blankly, "Don't worry I'm sure someone will kill him before then."

Shinra grabbed the blonde by his arm yanking at him, "But Shizuo you could go to jail for neglect!"

"Neglect…?"

Sighing as Shizuo stopped walking towards the elevator, he continued, "Yes, you know like if you just watch a crime and do nothing about it. It's like that, besides it could be considered as you trying to dump the body."

"Fine…" Handing Izaya to Shinra, he almost fell over by his weight as Shizuo turned back to the elevator pressing the button for the bottom floor. "He's your problem then…"

"Shizou!" Putting Izaya down in a rushed gentleness, Shinra darted into the elevator doorway so it wouldn't close, "You can't just leave me with him! Besides you're the one who hurt him you have to stay!" Sighing, Shizuo pushed his annoying friend out of the elevator and onto his back easily as the door closed and the elevator began its way to the first floor.

Sitting up, Shinra muttered angrily, "That guy has no sympathy sometimes…" He got up and attempted to pick up Izaya as well. Finding no way to do that, he proceeded to drag him to the doorway of his and Celty's apartment.

The headless rider sat on the couch looking utterly confused and tense, she took out her phone and tapped words out on the keypad lighting fast, "What was that about?"

Shinra bent over tiredly holding himself up just barely, "Shizuo dropped Izaya here (literally)… he looks pretty hurt."

Celty looked up over the couch trying to see him and typed out, "Do you need some help with that? -_-'" Nodding defeated, Celty walked over and helped get Izaya on the couch.

"Now then…" Shinra looked at Izaya's face and studied it closely, "He hit him pretty hard but I don't have any equipment here to see what's wrong… Damn it Shizuo why couldn't you bring him to a hospital?"

"Because I didn't, besides I don't have that kind of money." Shizuo spoke from the open doorway lighting himself a cigarette.

Shinra looked up surprised, "Oh you came back after all." Stuffing his lighter in his front pocket, Shizuo stayed quiet only making a mildly annoyed face towards him.

Suddenly Izaya stirred, lifting a hand to his face to hold his aching head.

Celty typed into her phone and faced it towards him, "Izaya are you ok?"

He blinked his eyes open and let them adjust to the light for a moment before looking around, "Where am I…?" He said dryly while sitting himself up as Shinra guided him along as if to silently advise he take it slow.

"You're at mine and Celty's place, Shizuo hit you in the face with a stop sign so he brought you here." Shinra replied, "Are you feeling ok? Are you dizzy at all?"

Shizuo walked over to the couch assertively, "I knew you weren't dead! Come on lets finish this!" He reached for the coffee table seated in front of the T.V.

"Wah! Shizou stop he's still injured!" Shinra attempted to restrain him and save his coffee table from a horrible fate.

Turning his light brown gaze to Shizuo's, Izaya looked at him blankly, "Finish what..? Who are you?"

The room fell quiet.

_MOST PREDICTABLE FILLER EPISODE BASED PLOT EVER I KNOW, but it sounded like a fun thing to do~ X3 hey there's only like two ways to make this pairing work and that's change one of their personalities or rape got it! Anyways I'm glad to be writing again~ I have been so busy with school lately, sorry about the lack of updates ^^'anyways this miiiiight get mature but for now I shall leave the rating less that so~ and yes I know, I'm writing a Durarara fic I'm such a traitor. I shall write more lemonlyrific SoKi fics later but for now I got this! Besides there be more dojinshi for Shizaya out there~_

_But still, comment, fav or whatever you do to tell me if you liked this or not, shall update soon ^^_


	2. When You Can't Remember, Forget About It

Izaya blinked, looking more confused than he previously had, and looked at the two locked in a frozen struggle in front of him. "Did I say something wrong…?"

Putting down the coffee table, the aggressive blond marched right up to his foe, "I'm Shizuo! You know, we fight every time I see you, I say 'I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro', you say…?" He waited for the dark haired informants reply.

The information broker sat in silence completely puzzled. "I say…" he began, "who are you and what is an Ikebukuro…?"

Twitching at the annoyance of this, Shizuo shoved himself a few inches from Izaya's face intimidatingly, "Shizuo Hewajima! Your worst enemy!"

The smaller shrunk back clearly scared, "I'm sorry…" he turned to look at the other faces around him and spotted Celty freezing.

Shinra walked up to him and put a hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling alright Izaya..?"

He didn't reply but instead pointed to the headless rider, "THAT PERSON DOESN'T HAVE A HEAD."

Celty tapped words into her phone again, "Izaya it's me, Celty. I work for you."

"B-but you don't have a HEAD…" He spoke through a shaky voice, "How are you alive like that! Are you a demon! Please don't kill me I'm sorry if I ever did anything to offend you!" He stopped at that and thought a bit, "That's funny I don't remember doing anything bad…" He smiled awkwardly, "Actually I don't remember anything at all…"

Shinra laughed at the confused blonde that was staring at Izaya in disbelief, "Looks like you knocked the Izaya right out of him, Shizuo~"

"What're you saying!" He turned his attention to his giggling friend who tried to calm his laughter.

Clearing his throat, Shinra straightened his attire as if to try and look more professional, "I'm saying that he has amnesia."

"Izaya can't have amnesia! He's obviously faking it!" He turned to the small man sitting on the couch looking around the room curiously, and mostly at Celty, completely lost.

Shinra turned to look at Izaya as well, "I'm afraid he is… its actually common for people with severe head injuries. He should come back in a day or so hopefully but it's not certain..."

Walking out of the room again, Shizou took a cigarette from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth, "I'm leaving, this shit's pissing me off… tell me when he's better so I can kick his ass…"

"WHA! SHIZUO!" The doctor ran up to him and attempted tugging him back, "You did this to him so you have to take care of him!"

Shizuo pried him off of his side by his coat collar and brought him closer to his face intimidatingly, "I wouldn't take care of that flea even if you paid me!"

"But Shizuo!" He pleaded, "I'm not keeping him here and besides he's a well-known guy, people could try and kill him while he can't defend himself."

"You've got Celty, you don't need me." He put the doctor back on his feet and let go of his collar, trying to calm himself.

Shinra straightened his tie sighing, "Yeah but you hurt him so he's your responsibility."

"So if I could fix this, everything could go back to normal?" Shizuo said silently as he continued to think out loud, "I guess I could hit him in the head again and he'd be back to irritating old flea…" He looked around for anything he could use to hit Izaya.

Continuing the argument, Shinra lead Shizuo back to the couch, "You are definitely not hitting him again! He could suffer worse damage; you have to take care of him."

Izaya was currently poking the black mist that was floating about Celty's neck while she looked miserable from this irritatingly curious form of Izaya, "Does it hurt to not have a head..?" He flinched and turned when he noticed the two had come back from their arguing.

Shoving Shizuo towards the informant, Shinra spoke in an uplifting tone, "Ok now, you're going to go with the scary guy now."

"I'm not taking him!" He shoved Shinra off of him, "You two can deal with him for a few weeks can't you!"

Silent clicks from Celty's phone keys filled the room as she turned it for the others to read, "Come on Shizuo, we both still have work and I can't exactly carry him around with me all the time."

"Yeah and the places I work are pretty shady, I'm sure some people are bound to know him… and we can't leave him alone all day and night here."

Growling annoyed, Shizou bit down on the unlit cigarette that still hung loosely between his lips and replied, "But I have dangerous work to… Its better if he's here."

Again Celty took a moment to type out a reply and held it out for others to read, "Yes but no one would expect him to be at your house, and as Shinra said you can protect him. Please Shizuo, as a favor?"

Taking out his lighter, Shizuo finally lit his cigarette and sat in thought for a while before sighing, "Fine, but I'm not agreeing to treat him like an official guest got it?"

Cheering jubilantly, Shinra smiles brightly and replied, "Great~ Just remember to give him food and water every now and then. Now I'll just check him over and dissect him before you go-" Shizuo hit him over the back of the head as restrained as he could making the doctor hold his head in pain. "Ita… You should learn to be more gentile Shizuo."

Ignoring him, Shizou walked over to his new guest glaring at him suspiciously, "Flea I have three conditions if you are to stay with me. One, if I wake up with a knife to my throat I will kill you this time. Two, you must stay at least three feet in diameter away from me. And three, you are to call me Shizuo-san." The last one Shizuo sort of enjoyed.

"Shizuo-san…" Izaya smiled and closed his eyes muttering it to himself once more as if to commit it to memory. "Got it."

'He's willing to do whatever I say,' Shizuo thought as he smirked discreetly as he thought of what humiliating feats he could force his new guest into, 'this could be fun…'


	3. Friends Are Annoying

"Shizuo-saaaan~" The cheerful informant chorused as he paced behind his guide as they walked through the dark streets of Ikebukuro.

To Shizuo, Izaya didn't seem to be so different. He was still just as annoying as he always was, only now with an innocent touch that insured his safety for now, "What!" The blonde shoved his fifth cigarette of the night into his mouth trying to keep calm.

"Where do you live?" He smiled and caught up to the fuming Shizuo who desperately tried to keep away from him.

Keeping up his quick pace, Shizuo kept Izaya out of his sight to prevent himself from punching him and spat angrily, "Why don't you shut the hell up and see where when we get there!"

Unfazed, Izaya was now at a light jog to keep up with him, "Because I'm tired, you're walking so fast I can barely keep up."

Shizuo growled in annoyance and stopped, "Then I'll slow down just shut up!" He removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke out into the night air. He then pressed his palm against his head to restrain the headache that was already coming on as the flea stopped beside him panting.

"I'm sorry Shizuo-san…" He coughed lightly from being downwind of the smoke from Shizuo's cigarette, "But are we almost there yet…?"

A hand pressed against Izayas' chest and pushed him away, "THREE FEET AWAY."

Looking discouraged, the information broker stared at the ground, "I'm sorry…"

'Damnit! Stupid flea… Don't look like this is my fault!' Shizuo closed his eyes tightly and brought the burning stick to his mouth, breathing in its hot fumes once again. "It's ok, let's just keep walking…" He continued on as the flea followed him slowly.

They were almost at Shizuos house as they continued walking in silence, 'first its twenty questions then he's quiet? This is irritating…' The blonde thought as his conscious started to get to him. This wasn't Izaya, or- at least he didn't act like him, so why was he being so cruel to him?

Finally a noise, "Shizuo-san…?" He turned to face Izaya who had tears in his eyes. "Why don't you like me…? Do you hate me…?"

Stopping, Shizuo thought for a second as he stared at this strange person he was looking at, "I-I don't…. I don't hate you…"

"Really…?" The dark haired man lifted his gaze as he smiled hopefully.

Shizuo blushed a little at what he just said and looked anywhere but in the others light brown eyes. "Y-yeah sure… come on were almost there." He turned away muttering his annoyances through the low-lit streets as they approached the tall apartment buildings, each room stacked upon another until the building touched the sky.

Staring up at this, Izaya smiled brightly once again and wiped his tears away as he continued to walk by Shizuo's side. They stopped in front of the entrance to one of the apartment complexes and soon arrived in Shizuo's home as he unlocked the door and turned on the light.

"Ok here we are…" The blonde spoke inspecting the small space and noticing all of the things out of place, he would have cleaned up if he knew he was going to have a guest.

Izaya wandered in and looked around happily, "it's nice" He smiled and continued to wander around.

Embarrassed as to what a wreck everything was, Shizuo began to pick up assorted objects that were scattered around. "Yeah sure… do me a favor and don't touch anything."

Izaya nodded slightly as if to confirm this but was to distracted by all there was to look at, he picked up a DVD that was still incased in a box. "Whats this..?" He began to open it.

"What's what?" He looked up and ran over to him once he saw what he was holding, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He snatched it away from the information broker.

"What? Why? It was unopened so I opened it for you." He replied shyly.

"YOU WHAT!" Shizuo opened the box in horror, "This was a limited edition release of Kasuka's show, he got it for my birthday…" He slumped to the ground in defeat.

Izaya sat on the ground next to him, "Sorry I didn't know! H-here you can buy another one!" He scrambled to search his pockets for a wallet of some sort and found one as he shoved it at Shizuo.

"I don't want your damn…" He looked at the wallet and took out the large neatly stacked paper money that seemed to be trying the wallets strength. '40,500 yen!' He stared at his peace offering in shock.

"Is that enough…?" Izaya asked cautiously.

Shizuo struggled with himself for a moment before handing back 20,000 of it, "This should be enough…" He stuffed the rest into his front pocket.

Still a bit guilty feeling, Izaya rested a hand on Shizuos shoulder, "Okay… but still, I'm very sorry…"

Shizuo looked at his hand at first a bit shaken, "Three foot rule Izaya." He grabbed it and moved it off of his shoulder.

"Right…" Izaya desperately tried to think of a way to get Shizuos mind off of it as he stared at the box still. He looked around the room then remembered something, "Hey so who's Kasuka…?"

"He's my brother," Shizuo grabbed another DVD from his shelf and pointed to a picture of him, "He's a big movie star now, your sisters are big fans of his."

Izaya looked at him curiously, "Sisters? What are their names?"

"Hell if I know," Shizuo stood up and put the two movies back in their respected places, "They annoy me. They're always trying to get me to arrange a way for them to meet Kasuka. Seriously, there as creepy as you…"

He blinked as if taken back, "I'm creepy?"

Shizuo sighed loudly and walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket, "Forget it… anyways your sleeping out here."

"Don't you have a bed or something?" Izaya replied.

Shizuo lay the blanked on the ground and walked over to his room opening the door, "Yeah but it's mine."

"That's not fair! You didn't even give me a pillow!" Izaya pouted as he shoved past the blonde into his room, jumping onto the bed as he hugged one of the pillows at the front of it, "Can't you share~?"

"Get the hell off flea!" Shizuo yelled as he grabbed the other by his arm.

"Nooooo~" Izaya giggled lightly and hugged the pillow tighter, he looked at Shizuo over the soft thing with his devious chocolate eyes, "You can have the other half of the bed it you want though."

Shizuo blushed in embarrassment of the very idea and looked down muttering softly as he let go of the informant and grabbed a pillow; he walked into the other room in defeat, "Don't touch anything though got it!"

"Yup~ Good night." The informant rolled over and snuggled the pillow tiredly.

Throwing his pillow at the head of his new 'bed', Shizuo walked over to the ash tray sitting on a small coffee table and disposed of the remainder of his cigarette before shutting off the lights and lying down. He shoved his pillow over his face and sighed into it in angrily; hopefully he'd suffocate and die before tomorrow and be rid of this nightmare.


	4. Inconsiderate

Shizuo woke to the sound of metal clanging and the silent sizzle of something cooking. He lifted his head lightly before reaching for his sore neck, "Damnit…" he muttered dryly as he sat up and looked around.

"Hello sleepy~"

Recognizing the voice, Shizuo looked to the source of it that was currently in the small kitchen he had, "Oh god, you're still here…."

The informant blinked and smiled, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Shit…" Shizuo growled as he rubbed the back of his neck and shut his eyes, hoping that 'out of sight out of mind' would apply here.

Izaya walked over to him energetically holding breakfast in one hand as he dropped to his knees beside Shizuo, "Hey I made you food~"

Glaring at the dish of rice with tamagoyaki placed at the top of it, the blonde looked back up at Izaya, "Where'd you get all this? I don't remember buying eggs."

"That's because I went out."

"You what!" Shizuo shouted at Izaya as he shrunk back clearly intimidated.

He laughed shyly, "W-what, I saw a store on the way here last night so I-"

"Idiot!" Shizuo grabbed the front of Izaya's shirt roughly, "Someone could have seen you! And-" He paused as he looked at the cloths the dark haired man had on, "What are you wearing!"

"Well my clothes were dirty so I borrowed yours." Izaya said silently as he tried to take Shizuo's hands off of him.

Letting go of the front of his shirt, Shizuo growled in displeasure, "I can't believe you... If anyone followed you here I'll let them have you, you're a pain!"

At first Izaya looked offended, but for some reason that Shizuo couldn't figure out his face softened into a light smile once again, "Shizuo-san's worried about me?"

"W-wha?" Shizuo frantically thought about what he had just said, "h-how did you get worried out of that! Y-you're an idiot!"

A light giggle filled the room, "Oh no, Shizuo-san's got a heart, what to do~?" Izaya sat beside him and placed the bowl at his side, "From what I know, I'm pretty sure it's ok to care about people's well-being, Shizuo-san."

"How would you know," Shizuo began as he picked up the bowl cautiously, "You don't have your memories, remember? Or- not."

Izaya shifted uncomfortably at this and looked away, "Your right, I don't."

Immediately feeling guilty, Shizuo sat in silence as Izaya continued staring into who knows where. "I'm sorry…"

No response was made for a while until the other shifted and spoke softly, " What do you have to be sorry for?"

"W-well…" Shizuo blushed, "I was the one who hit you in the face with a stop sign, remember? Or- Gah sorry…" He gulped nervously as it seemed to get even quieter, "But if it makes you feel any better, I think this you is an improvement." A mental facepalm was appropriate for this mind to mouth outburst.

A quiet noise was heard, 'Damnit I made him cry! I'm such an insensitive-' Shizuo's thought was interrupted as Izaya turned around laughing.

"You really think so?" He said smiling brightly.

Shizuo sat in silence bewildered by this for a moment before shaking himself back to reality, "U-um yeah, definitely."

"Tell me Shizuo-san," Izaya said brightly as he calmed his laughter, "What was I like back then?"

"Back then..?" Shizuo remembered everything all of a sudden, how much he was annoyed by him, how much he wanted to kill him. His eye twitched with annoyance as all his frustration was visible on his face alone.

Izaya nervously held up both hands in defense, "enough said…"

Grabbing his breakfast, Shizuo began eating while silently repeating the word 'kill' under his breath. Seeing him content, Izaya got up and walked back into the kitchen to begin cleaning his mess.

"By the way Shizuo-san, some guy came by while you were asleep." Shizuo turned at this.

"What? Who was he?" He replied as he finished the rest of his breakfast, putting his bowl down on the coffee table.

"Um…." Izaya sat back and looked at the door trying to retrace his steps, "I don't remember…"

Shizuo got up and took his phone out of his pocket, flicking it open only to stare at the time in horror, "ITS TWELVE O'CLOCK."

Walking over to him, Izaya stood on his toes to see Shizuo's phone on his level, "Why, yes it is."

"Crap! It must have been Tom! I'm late for work!" Unbuttoning his vest, Shizuo ran into his room to change.

"Tom! That's his name!" Izaya paced back into the kitchen.


	5. What Do I Do With You?

The odd pair walked down the street as whispers and stares were following them everywhere they went. Izaya skipped happily beside Shizuo, apparently not noticing or not caring about this. The flustered blonde found it hard to believe the other wasn't tripping over his pants, as he was still borrowing them, because of how loose they were as they bunched up thickly around Izaya's heels. But more pressing matters were at hand as Shizuo scrolled through his contacts and called up Tom, "Hey where are you?" He said as he stopped in the middle of the bustling street, followed by his cling-on.

Izaya looked around as he was barely listening to his guide's conversation, "Shizuo-san, can we look around for a while?"

"No- What? No, not you Tom, I'm yelling at Iza- um never mind." Muffling the outside noise, he turned from the small informant and pressed the palm of his hand to his unoccupied ear.

"But I wanna look at stuff~" Izaya sighed under his breath as he looked back out at all there was to see.

A hand tugged at the back of Izaya's shirt, "Come on flea, we're going this way."

"Flea?" Izaya happily let himself be drug down the street by Shizuo, "Why do you call me that?"

"Because that's what I call you when I'm pissed at you!" The taller growled animalisticly.

"Why are you pissed at me? What did I do?" Izaya said as he walked quickly by Shizuo's side as he was still being dragged to their destination.

Shizuo stopped where they were, "Because! I'm late for work and my neck is killing me! Why? Because I had to sleep on the damn floor last night!"

"That's not my fault." Izaya pouted defensively, "I offered to let you sleep in the bed too, but you didn't accept. I can share with you tonight if you want."

Shizuo's expression tensed in attempt to cover his embarrassment as he grabbed the small informant by his shoulders and shouted, "FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!" Everyone within a thirty foot radius turned as Shizuo felt his jaw gape open at realization to what he just said.

"Um… I can handle this one by myself if you want, Shizuo." A voice sounded to the blonde's right.

"T-T-T-T-T-Tom-san?" Shizuo twitched as he looked at his associate's disturbed expression.

Izaya waved at Tom, now recognizing him, "Hey~"

Tom waved back awkwardly, "Um, hi Izaya. Shizuo, do you two need a moment?"

"Moment? No!" He replied embarrassed.

A cautious look came from Tom as he pointed at the two still connected by Izaya's shoulders, "But it looked like you two were having a… personal conversation, its ok if you were, I get it."

"G-get? Get what?" Shizuo let go of Izaya and turned to his friend.

Tom coughed, "You know, it... Besides I thought you weren't coming to work today, Izaya said you were tired."

"You've talked?" Shizuo turned to Izaya and whispered hostilely, "You knew I had work? Why didn't you wake me up when Tom came to the door?"

The informant looked down and said silently, "You were tired! And you were so stressed out that you even looked it in your sleep. I just wanted you to relax a bit, you're so uptight…"

"Well that's your fault, you disaster!" The blonde yelled as the smaller barely flinched, probably used to his shrewish words by now.

Tom decided to intervene by pulling Shizuo back to the best of his abilities, "Whoa calm down. Shizuo, can I talk to you for a second?" Not waiting for an answer, Tom pulled him to the side. "Shizuo, I've known you to be a pretty sensible man, moody at times, but sensible… But why the hell are you all friendly with Izaya all of a sudden? I thought you hated the guy."

"What are you talking about! I'm just babysitting the stupid flea!" Shizuo yelled silently as Izaya watched the two questioningly.

"What?" Tom blinked, "You're not friends now?"

The blonde looked at him in irritation, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Sorry I assumed! It's just, you were saying all that stuff a second ago and your being so nice to him. Besides when I came to your house this morning he was talking about you like you were some sort of god it was just kind of weird-"

"Well don't assume, ask!" Shizuo shouted at him as he turned away bright red, "Like I could get along with the flea..."

Tom looked at him in confusion, "Then what's he doing at your house?"

Pressing a palm against his aching head and sighing, Shizuo replied, "Look he's not the Izaya you and I know."

"…" Tom stared at him for a second, "He sure looks like him, is that his good twin or something?"

"No it's just, he's Izaya but he's not ok?"

Blinking, Tom's expression turned into a deeper confusion as he looked at Izaya again, "So… he's Izaya… but he's not?"

"Exactly."

"… Meaning…?"

Shizuo searched all of his pockets for his box of cigarettes in which he really needed right now, "He has amnesia, he doesn't remember who he was."

"Amnesia? How'd he get that?" Tom looked at him now realizing how out of character he was acting.

"Well..." Shizuo managed to find his lighter but no cigarette box was to be found, "I hit him in the face with a stop sign for one." He shuffled his pockets before making an irritated noise while shoving his lighter in his front pocket and giving up.

"Why'd you do that?" Tom started to walk down the street as Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his arm and drug him behind.

Shoving the flea ahead of him, Shizuo continued, "I was trying to kill him, what do you think?"

Tom sighed, "Well it looks like you've got more than you bargained for, that's what you get I guess." He smiled at his friend jokingly as he noticed that his attention was in studying the informant who was trying not to run into anything on the busy street. "Shizuo," Tom tapped his friend to shift his gaze.

"Huh?" He turned back to his colleague and in embarrassment looked away again before looking back to the flea.

"Shizuo-san~" Said flea swung around and confidently walked backwards through the crowd to talk to Shizuo face-to-face, "Can we please look around? We found Tom didn't we, so let's check around-"

Before Shizuo knew what he was doing, he grabbed the black haired informant by his shirt and pulled him close as a passing car flew by not two feet away. Izaya looked at him shocked as Shizuo looked back reflecting the mutual emotion. After all three thawed from their frozen state, Shizuo threw Izaya to the ground glaring through his tinted glasses in anger, "Idiot! Look where you're going next time!"

It took a few more seconds for the smaller man to register what just happened as his eyes followed his savior who was stepping around him to continue through the crosswalk, leaving behind Tom as well. "Shizuo-san…" the informant lifted himself up and rushed to Shizuo's side as Tom followed him seeing that he was alright as the three continued down the street silently.

**Two chapters in a row, your welcome XD anyways I was pretty much done with this one yesterday so I was just like whatev, Ill post it. Sorry for any grammer mistakes, I tried ^^' and I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ I did... especially the beginning... XD comment if you must thank ya~~~**


	6. Bad Role Models

"Damn that flea…" Shizuo muttered under his breath as he placed a pack of cigarettes in front of the cash register. He took out his money and paid for them silently as he continued to rant curses he had for that pain. It wasn't that he was necessarily mad at the flea himself; it was more that he was mad about being worried about him. They were mortal enemies; he shouldn't have been worried about him. In fact he should have shoved him into the street and then he would have been done with him. A shiver ran through him; he couldn't picture himself doing that to anyone, even the informant. The cashier handed him the pack of the only comfort he had come to know as he started out of the small store. He looked around until he saw Izaya who was sitting with Tom on a bench across the street. He studied the other and came to the conclusion that this man wasn't Izaya, he was nothing like him in the sense that he was not cruel and detached from life like the past informant had been. He started across the street and met up with them while sticking one of the cancer sticks in his mouth.

Izaya noticed him immediately and turned to him smiling, "Shizuo-san, are we going to look around now?"

"No," Shizuo leant against a bus stop sign that was near the bench as he pulled his lighter out, "I'm going to bring you home and me and Tom are going to work."

The other pouted angrily, "Shizuo-san! I don't want to stay at your house there's nothing to do…"

"I don't give a damn flea!" In his irritation he started to crush his lighter, it was already starting to break under his suppressed rage as lighter fluid started to leak out onto his hand through the broken plastic.

Izaya looked at him a bit hurt, "Why can't I just come with you..?" He lightly touched Shizuo's hand to try and get him to calm down.

His hand flinched away from the informant's warm touch, "Don't touch me, and you can't come with us because you obviously can't handle yourself out here."

"Is this about the car?" He said in contemplation, "So you're just worried about me? Well don't, I'll be fine I promise. Just let me come with you pleaaaaaseee~?" He smiled lightly at the blonde.

Shizuo looked to Tom, "Do we even have time to bring him back?"

"Not really," The other got up, "Were already late, but if you want to go you can just meet me there…"

"Tom-san! Don't let him bring me back there!" Izaya got up and looked at him desperately.

He sighed in return, "Sorry Izaya it's not my call…"

Izaya turned to Shizuo and grabbed his arm tightly making the other back away, "Please Shizuo-san! I promise I'll be good and stay out of trouble!"

"I don't trust you flea, never have never will." He pressed his free hand against Izaya's head and tried shoving the other off of his arm which proved to be harder than he thought.

"Ow! Shizuo-san…" He latched onto his arm tighter and thought of something, "If you make me stay there… I'll go through all your stuff!"

Shizuo paused his shoving and glared, "You wouldn't."

Smirking at the response, Izaya cuddled Shizuo's arm and replied sweetly, "I would~ I'll go through allllll of it~"

"Do it and I'll kill you for real this time!"

Izaya giggled playfully and let go of Shizuo before staring the walk back to Shizuo's apartment, "Now I really do want to go back~"

In defense of his privacy, the blonde grabbed the small informants arm and tugged him back, "Wait! You can come along…" Shizuo mumbled under his breath, "I guess you aren't that different…"

"What?" Izaya looked up at him curiously.

"N-nothing…" Shizuo glared at his hand on the informants arm before releasing it, "Come on let's go…"

Smiling brightly at how he had won, the cheeriest of the three skipped alongside Shizuo who was trying to stay as far away from Izaya as Tom would allow, seeing as he was stuck between the two.

"Shizuo-saaaan~ where are we going?" Izaya cheered as he grabbed the blondes arm once again.

"Were meeting with someone, but were not sure where they are as of yet," He looked at Izaya, "and let go of my arm."

Izaya held his arm tighter and gave him the 'no way' face, "What do you do at your job Shizuo-san?"

Tugging his arm back, Shizuo tried to get it loose getting more and more frustrated while replying, "Were debt collectors- well Tom-san is, I'm his body guard."

Tom looked around Shizuo to face Izaya, "Yes so were going to be running around a bit, this guy probably doesn't want to be found judging by the money he hasn't paid."

"Oh…" Izaya looked up, "So you're like hero's~?"

Shizuo laughed loudly, he never though he would hear those words come from Izaya, "Not really, were just making sure these losers pay what they owe."

"Well either way," Izaya looked into Shizuo's light brown eyes deeply, "Shizuo-san's my hero…" He smiled gratefully.

Shizuo found himself staring back to long as he turned away embarrassed, "Shut up flea, I'm no hero…" He remembered his lighter as he opened his still closed hand which had the remains of the broken lighter in it. "Damnit…" Shizuo growled as they walked deeper into Ikebukuro.


	7. Welcome to the World

"Shizuo-saaaaaannnnnn…" A certain informant whined beside the blonde who was getting increasingly more irritated as they walked through the evening streets of Ikebukuro. They were supposed to be meeting with one of their clients, but of course the guy hadn't shown. This lead to the three dragging themselves around all of Tokyo and finally ending up back in Ikebukuro in search of him.

Walking tiredly, Shizuo spaced out between the various complaints from Izaya at his right who was dangling from his arm attempting to keep up with him.

"Shizuo-saaaannnnn…. Carry meeee…" Izaya groaned as he almost fell over from exhaustion. Shizuo pretended not to hear which would be his downfall, "Shizuo-saaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn~ Don't ignore me, I know you can hear meeeee…"

In reply the blonde made a noise of annoyance and looked longingly at the pocket holding his precious cigarettes, oh how he needed one.

Izaya started to feel ignored and decided to take action for his much needed attention, "Shizuo-san if you don't carry me I'll take your glasses~" The informant playfully grabbed the silver frame of the lenses and pried them off of Shizuo's face, he at first barely seemed to notice.

"Hey- Izaya give those back!" Shizou snapped from his bored state as the informant speedily untangled himself from the taller who glared at him as Izaya skillfully leapt away and atop a nearby bench.

"Shizuo-san can do better than that can't he?" He laughed lightly as he saw the others expression become even more menacing, in response to this he landed on the other side of the bench with the light noise of his feet hitting the sidewalk and starting off in the nearest direction available.

Suddenly Shizuo felt a jolt of instinct he knew well, chase and destroy. He started off chasing the informant through the now parting streets of Ikebukuro, leaving Tom behind who was to tired to intervene. Izaya ran at a playful pace, just slow enough to give Shizuo hope but not enough to let himself be caught. He rounded a corner and sped across the street into a park across the way in which the suns setting beams enflamed with a rich golden glow.

Rounding the corner as well, Shizuo stopped himself as a car sped by; maybe he had finally learned one thing from the flea. Once the road was clear he continued the chase as Izaya stood across the way, waving the glasses around tauntingly. As soon as Shizuo got close enough, the raven sped off again but this time Shizuo was in closer pursuit, he was so close. He reached out for the edge of the flea's shirt that strained against the wind current, he had him this time. Smirking wildly as the thrill energized his body as he felt his heart pounding not from exercise but sheer joy, he didn't see the other Izaya anymore, it was that damn trademark coat that he latched onto. Once he had the shirt in his tight grasp, Izaya was pulled to a stop and toppled over backwards. Both fell over into the soft grass of the park as Shizuo immediately sat up and pinned the other down with bone crushing strength.

"Got you flea-" He felt his eyes burning deep into the flea's, expecting the Izaya from old to be staring back with defeat and fear all over his face, but he only got a sweet laughter in return.

Izaya's laugh echoed through the park as he smiled up at the blonde, he had such an innocent smile. "Yes Shizu-sans got me~ You win let gooooo~~~"

Feeling immediately guilty for letting himself get out of hand, Shizuo released his vice grip on the now caught flea. He sat up and looked elsewhere, anywhere but at the flea- because this wasn't the flea.

Izaya sat up as well as he crawled over to Shizuo who sat solemnly away from him. "Shizou-san~ What's wrong, you won." His smile died as his eyes landed on the others. He tried to think of something to cheer him up, "Look Shizuo-san, I've still got your glasses~" He put them on and leaned over the other hoping to be in his line of sight, "See? I look way better than you in them, huh?"

"Yeah… sure…" Shizuo turned away before glancing back at the others arms where he had grabbed him, "You ok?"

"Huh?" Izaya blinked taken back by the question, was Shizuo just mad because he thought he may have hurt him? "I'm fine~ I'm fine~ Stop worrying you're so grouchy~" He lay in front of him and looked up at his drooping face as he poked the edges of his frown and tried lifting them into a smile, "and stop making such an angry face, you're going to get all wrinkly and gross when your old because of them~"

Sighing, Shizuo gave an attempt to smile, "Alright I'll stop, now give me my glasses they look stupid on you."

Izaya made an obviously fake gasp, "Shizou-san! I look great in these~" The other chuckled awkwardly in agreement as he looked around; no one was really in the park, it was pretty dead except for a few people here and there and they all seemed to be minding their business until a man across the center pond dropped his gaze once he made distant eye contact with the blonde.

"Wait…" Shizuo got up and was followed by Izaya who was still wearing his blue shades, "That's the guy!" All he needed was that look to convince him that here was the man who had evaded them all day, he ran off towards the suspect while leaving his phone in Izaya's hand and yelling back, "Call Tom-san and tell him where we are!"

Looking down at the device and opening it, Izaya pressed a finger into the bridge of the glasses to keep them from falling off and got into Shizuo's contacts scrolling through them until he got to Tom's number. He selected it and called, pressing the phone to his ear as he watched Shizuo charge across the park and cut off the man's escape route.

"Shizuo?" A voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Tom-san~" Izaya chirped as he watched the show from across the way, "It's me; me and Shizuo are at the park. You should probably come over here soon." He spoke the end a little less cheerful as he saw the blonde grab a trash bin nearby and toss it at the guys other escape trail as he tried to run to it.

"Oh my god Izaya? You're still alive? I thought you were dead…" Tom sighed in relief.

"Why would I be dead? Shizuo and I were just having a little fun, besides I think you should get here-"

Toms voice interrupted Izaya's own, "Why? Did you see the look on his face! I was sure he was going to kill you! Seriously, you shouldn't mess around with Shizuo like that; he doesn't have a lot of social skills to cope with it."

"Um, yeah about that- I think you should probably come down here, Shizuo found that guy." Izaya sighed as he watched Shizuo grab the man by the shirt and throttle him around like he was nothing, no doubt yelling his irritations from the day spent looking for him into the man's face.

Suddenly Toms tone got serious, "Oh shit, seriously? Ok just watch him until I get there and make sure he doesn't kill him." The line went dead.

Izaya shrugged and walked towards the two as Shizuo continued his assault on the unfortunate soul's ears, as his yelling could now be heard from half way across the park. Scrolling through Shizuo's contacts, the informant found that there were few for one and that he recognized one, Celty. Clicking on the number, Izaya typed out a troll-ish message thinking about how funny it would be to see how she reacts while approaching the loud scene and sent it.

"AND A THRID THING! IVE BEEN WALKING ALL AROUND TOKYO LOOKING FOR YOUR ASS AND I HAVEN'T HAD A SINGLE CIGARETT TODAY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH? I- Izaya?" He loosened his grip on the man who was about four inches off the ground and had 'uncle' written all over his frightened face.

"Hey~ Tom said not to kill him." He soon felt the phone vibrate in his hand as the headless woman from before seemed to have replied already, how fun.

Shizuo snatched the phone from the informant and dropped his victim in his arms, "Hold this." He looked at the name of who was texting him, "Celty? I wonder what she's texting me for… " He opened it and stared at it blankly for a few seconds. What the hell?

'Shizuo what the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk or something? And why are you being so mean, that's horrible! :'(' The message read.

Turing to the grinning informant who was having a bit of trouble supporting the man he was holding, Shizuo automatically knew it was his fault, "IZAYA."

"Yes my beloved Shizuo-san~" He cheerily smiled at Shizuo.

Quickly opening his sent box, Shizuo read the message that he would never type in a million years:

'Hey Celty-chan~ I loved you since forever~~~ Lets go make out- OH WAAIIIT~~~~ never mind~ ;3 ttyl~ 3'

"I-za-ya-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN…" He said twitching angrily as he switched his deadly gaze to the informant who for once looked a little scared.

"It was just a joke Shizuo-san…" He said turning away from the other, he didn't know he'd take it so bad, "You take jokes to seriously, even just now when I took your glasses. You need to lighten up~"

"That gives you no right to do this! Stay out of my shit!" He yelled at the smaller as he shrunk towards the captive man who must have fainted somewhere through the fight.

Izaya looked down dejectedly, "I'm sorry Shizuo-san… but it was just a joke, I didn't mean to upset you…"

That was the last straw, Shizuo grabbed the informant by his arms roughly once again, "Don't you ever get it! The type of jokes you play always get people hurt or killed! Why can't you just shut up and remember the old you already so I can go back to killing you!"

Izaya looked into his golden brown eyes which were now scorching flames of sunlight boring deep into his own dark brown ones. Soon his eyes clouded with tears and became half lidded as the tears stung his eyes, "I already said I was sorry… Why are you so mean to me..?" he shivered as if cold by the others touch as Shizuo felt his grip loosen with shock of what he was seeing, giving Izaya the chance to pry out of his grip and run past him sobbing loudly.

**OH MY GOD SO FREAKING DEPRESSING. After the next chapter it will get really fluffy I promise~~~ …. Then it will spiral back into depressing…. XD hope you like it, the more you comment the faster I make chapters~! And again sorry for typos, BUT PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ABOUT THEM, THEN OTHER PEOPLE CAN EASILY SEE MY FAILURES AS A HUMAN BEING T^T THANKS.**

**Celty: *somewhere in Shinjuku staring at phone* 'wft…?'**


	8. Wrong or Right

It was dark now, the streets of Ikebukuro were dully lit and thick as if covered with a thin veil of fog, but Izaya could care less. He sobbed loudly and tried to dry his eyes with his sleeve- Shizuo-san's sleeve. He tried to calm his crying without wiping his eyes, but it was so hard. Why had the one person he thought he could trust been so mean? Up to this point he had seen that Shizuo-san had clearly only been worried about his well-being so he brushed it off and found it as more of a compliment, but did he deserve what had just happened? He was only trying to lighten the blonde's mood; he had looked very down about something. Maybe he was as bad a person as Shizuo-san had said he was, maybe he was trying to protect him from something again and Izaya just couldn't see it.

Izaya turned around at this, maybe he shouldn't have left. An uneasy feeling crept up his spine as he looked around, where was he? He scanned the surroundings noticing the slums he had wandered into, some rough looking people were hanging about along with the obviously poor who were gathered around a fire they had lit. He looked about some more as he turned around and started back, how had he got here? He couldn't remember, his vision was blurred from tears back then and now he was lost.

Walking a ways longer, Izaya had managed to calm his tears and figure out what district of Tokyo he was in. He had made it all the way to Shinjuku in which he had remembered vaguely in their travels today. Shivering lightly, Izaya rubbed his now aching arms and looked around for someone he could ask for directions. He turned his gaze to a group of guys, pretty shady looking but they were the least threatening looking people there. He lightly paced up to them as the people turned to him, for some reason they looked shocked, did he know these people? He didn't remember and continued up to them.

"Excuse me," Izaya bowed slightly trying to be respectful, "Do you know how to get to Ikebukuro from here…?" Now it was getting creepy, some of the group's faces turned angry and some looked happy to see him; something told Izaya to get out of there but he needed to get back to Shizuo-san.

One took the initiative to talk, he must have been the leader for he loomed over the rest, and said in an almost mocking tone, "Izaya, what are you doing out here so late? We thought you had forgotten about us." This last part sounded threatening but the raven brushed it off.

He blinked in surprise, "Do I know you…?"

The lead scoffed at this and the other five followed in this, "Aw you have forgotten us. I'm hurt Izaya," He looked at his group and that triggered a reaction from all of them as they loosely surrounded the confused man, "But yeah; we could show you to 'Bukuro. This way…" He started walking towards a store that had a small alley that separated it from the nearby building.

Izaya was shoved along, still very confused but mostly still curious, "May I ask how I know you, sir?" He added quietly as he hoped the other hadn't heard; where was Shizuo-san when you needed him? These people were scaring him.

This earned a laugh as they entered the narrow, dank alleyway. "Well, you could say I'm your customer."

A nervous feeling hit Izaya like a fist to the face, "Customer..? What do you exactly get from me..?"

Suddenly someone grabbed the others pale wrist and slammed it against a wall, a split second later Izaya felt something cold at his throat; "I don't get what game you're playing, Izaya. But I don't find it amusing; you know exactly what you give me, information. And I want that information I paid for right now. You missed last night's meeting and I don't like being swindled, so don't think that I'm going to let you get away with this."

Fear shook the small raven as tears stung his eyes again, he began shaking and words started to pour out of his mouth by themselves, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, please just let me go. I'll pay you back for whatever I o-owe you just please don't hurt me I didn't do anything-" He was cut off and sharp metal cut through the first thin layer of skin on his neck.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You're a weird guy, Izaya; but this is strange even for you. Just tell us where they are and we can let you go, nice and simple see?" The dark haired man said cockily, expecting the information he needed so badly to be delivered in seconds.

"They…?" Izaya tried to think, tried to remember anything, what was this man talking about? He couldn't find the answer no matter how hard he tried. "I-I don't know… I don't know what you're talking about…" he finally muttered in defeat and horror for what was to come, he shut his eyes tightly in anticipation.

The leader looked at him stunned, "What do you mean you don't know? Stop playing your damn games and talk!" He dug the knife deeper into this throat as it started to turn scarlet and grabbed the other by his dark locks, slamming his head into the cement wall behind him.

Tears drained down Izaya's face, this was the end. His first day of consciousness and it was already over, "I don't know…" He sobbed out as he started to shake violently, "Shizuo-san help…"

The knife loosened and Izaya was placed back on the ground only to slump to his knees crying heavily, "I don't get you…" The dark haired man said distantly, "This can't be the real Izaya, something's wrong…" He looked at the silver object in his hand and cautiously held it out for the raven.

"Boss are you crazy? That's Izaya Orihara!" One of the group members called as he grabbed their leaders hand and attempted to pull the knife out of his reach; the brunet pulled his hand back and dangled the knife out for Izaya to take.

"Here, take it." Izaya looked at the slim object as a little shard of moonlight reflected off of its silver features. He took it and held it awkwardly; he didn't know how to use a knife did he? He looked up at the expressions of the group as he found the grip on the knife handle and finally looked like he knew what he was doing, everyone around him looked terrified.

Was this what Shizuo-san was talking about?

The cold metal resonated through his soul, it felt right suddenly. He placed his thumb at the grip of the mechanism that made the knife blade flick forward and found himself stuck there. He felt an amazing amount of malice try to sway his fear, this was wrong wasn't it? He didn't know how to use knives, and it will stay that way.

Though it would probably be the end of him, Izaya set offensive piece of metal down on the cold ground eyeing it solemnly. It was tempting, but he wouldn't become the monster Shizuo-san used to know.

Silence fell the alley as the gang looked at him in awe, the leader quickly took back his knife and thought, "So what is it then? Why didn't you kill us, you could have."

Another member spoke up, "Maybe this is a set up, he had mentioned Shizuo a second ago."

"Shizuo? I only know one Shizuo and that's Hewajima."

Another person looked at the two who had spoken. "Are you crazy? How could he be working with him? They hate each other."

"Actually I just heard a rumor today; apparently Izaya's his girlfriend or something."

A few laughed at this and the critic spoke up again, "What? Dude that's crazy, no."

"I'm serious! I heard they slept together or something; my sister over heard them talking about it along with a lot of other people."

The leader glared at them, "Enough of this, let's just ask him." They looked expectantly at Izaya.

He just looked away from them, crying still, "Shizuo-san's… Shizuo-san's not going to be looking for me I'm sure… I made him mad…"

Laughter again, "When do you not? Either way he could be looking around for him so I say we dispose of him so he won't go crying to mommy about this."

The lead shook his head in agreement and brought the knife to the raves neck again, "True, what a shame, we never got anything out of him. But I guess we could sell his organs and stuff, that's got to be worth something-"

Suddenly three of the gang was sent flying across the alley as a large object took them all out in a row, was that a vending machine? Izaya looked at the broken object in confusion then to the three still left standing.

They all took a look at what was the cause of this sudden change of atmosphere and suddenly bolted off to the lead out at the other side of the alleyway. Izaya looked to the bright street and that's where he saw him.

Shizuo-san, blond hair lit by moonlight and eyes blazing like gold hell fire in comparison to his lit cancer stick that looked weak against them. Izaya couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

His hero came after all.

**Omg so sorry for the late update, Ive been super busy with school lately but not to worry its almost over~ Muhahahaaa~~~~ Enjoy my lovelies, very much enjoy all of your comments~ I hope to get new ones they always inspire me~ Thank ya~**


	9. Wrong or Right Contin

Shizuo walked down the streets of Shinjuku that were lit by streetlamp now as darkness swept the sky. The blonde was looking around desperately, he had lost sight of where Izaya had run off to and now fear for the other over shadowed all other thoughts in his mind. What if someone found him before he did? If Izaya got hurt he knew he'd never forgive himself, because this was his fault.

He hadn't meant to yell at him, but Izaya always had a skill for making him mad. He had apologized to Celty for the text afterwards and also explained that Izaya had run off; at the moment she was also searching for the informant, but so far no luck from the both of them.

Sighing loudly, Shizuo looked around for a nearby store and soon spotted it. He walked into it deep in thought and grabbed a new lighter; he really needed a smoke right now. After his purchase, he walked outside and leant against the side of the store. The blonde removed a cigarette from his pocket and quickly put it between his lips and lit it. He breathed in deeply and let the hot smoke stay there momentarily before blowing it into the night air. Shizuo let his head hit the glass window of the convenient store in irritation as he stared into the smog filled sky above. All he could feel at the moment was guilt and nothing could fix that. Why had he let Izaya run off, why hadn't he stopped him? Shizuo put the cigarette back at his mouth about to take another breath but then he heard something that sounded like yelling at his left. He walked to the other side of the store as he noticed a little gap between it and the store adjacent, that's where he saw him.

Izaya was there, sitting on the dirty alley ground with something silver to his neck. Shizuo finally noticed the six others around him and at that point he could have tried to make some observation who they were and a smart way to help Izaya but at that point it was too late. Rage filled his body and soul as he grabbed the thing closest to him and pried it out of the ground as metal screeched against the cement it had been fastened into. He lifted it above his head and tossed it at the first one of those bastards he saw. The vending machine went flying and took out half of the group, sending them far across the alley. The three left had common sense enough to get hell out of there as soon as they saw Shizou, but they were the last thing on his mind.

Shizuo ran over to Izaya and knelt beside him staring into the others copper eyes; Izaya did nothing but smile back at him and Shizuo could think of nothing else to do but grab the other's shoulders lightly and pull him close, "I'm sorry…"

He felt Izaya's arms lightly wrap around his waist but no reply was made or needed. After a quiet moment Shizuo finally let go of the raven and looked down at him as he had let go as well, he noticed that he was bleeding slightly from his neck.

"Are you ok?" He lightly traced the wound as Izaya flinched slightly at this.

"Yes I'm fine… but if you hadn't have got here when you did I would have been much worse I'm sure." He smiled brightly at Shizuo.

Shizuo glared to the vending machine where the now waking gang members were, "Who are those guys, do you know?"

Izaya held his head and stared at them, "Um I think they said something about being my clients or something… I'm not sure…"

"Right…" Shizuo got up and walked to the vending machine, two of the gang members had woken fully and immediately darted out of alley leaving one behind. Shizuo picked the last one up by his collar as he dizzily stared back a Shizuo as he said gruffly, "No honor among thieves huh? All you're buddy's left you."

Regaining some senses the other replied, "I would have run to, what are you going to do now? Kill me?"

Shizuo scoffed at this, "You're not worth the whole five seconds I'd take, I just want you to tell your friends that if I ever see you within a hundred foot radius of Izaya ever again that I wouldn't mind taking the time to kill all of you." With that he dropped the half conscious man and turned around to walk back to Izaya's side.

The raven watched Shizuo curiously, "You know, I never knew you were so strong Shizuo." He eyed the vending machine while he said this.

The blonde froze at this knowing that this is usually the part when they run away, "Well… yeah… but I-"

"That's so cool!" The raven looked at him again, "You're like a superhero~ What else can you throw?"

Shizou blushed slightly, he thought it was cool? "W-well a lot of stuff…"

"Can you throw a car?" He replied excitedly.

"If I wanted to yes-"

"How about a building?" He interrupted.

Shizuo made a slightly irritated face but tried to hide it with a smile, "Um I don't think I'd want to throw a building, can we stop talking about-"

"But Shizuo-san's so cool! I want to know what else you can throw-" Shizuo shoved a hand over his mouth.

"Please stop talking…" He let go once he was sure Izaya had shut up and suddenly remembered his cigarette, he took it out of his mouth and stared at its charred remains, "Damnit see what you make me do… I can't even enjoy one cigarette around you."

Izaya swung his arms around Shizuos neck playfully, "Hey if I remember anything, I remember that those things are bad for you anyway."

Smiling lightly, the blonde threw the dead stick aside and got up again; dragging Izaya with him as he was still attached at his neck. "Are you going to let go of me sometime soon?"

Izaya pouted slightly then closed his eyes and put all of his weight on Shizuo, "Carry me~"

"Carry yourself," Shizuo tugged at the informants arms trying to get him to let go.

"Shizuo-san, you're so mean!" He said jokingly, "I almost died~ I deserve to be carried~"

Shizuo twitched, "Sure you did so why don't you live it up and walk?" Shizuo began walking, tugging Izaya along.

"Wha? No fair! Come on you made me run around with you all day, I deserve to be carried!"

"I SAID NO FLEA! GOD YOUR SO PERSISTANT, SHUT UP!" Shizuo yelled as he continued walking down the street and arguing with the raven that ended up loosening.

Shizuo ended up carrying him home anyways.

**Gahhh sorry this is so short, and poorly written in my opinion T_T I just wanted to get something done before I have to go get surgery and stuff next week so I'll probably be out for a while. I'll try posting as many chapters as I can this week though, I don't want to leave you guys hanging. And I hope you liked this chapter (I didn't cause I'm picky like that -_-) tell me what I can improve on and what you liked in your comments I always love them~ thank you**


End file.
